looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lola Bunny/@comment-37333077-20190102040113
To anyone who says Lola and Daffy have similar personalities: Chuck Jones's definition for Daffy is who we are afraid we are, a comic loser. Lola can be classified as a comic loser, but "selfish" is word synonomous with "Daffy Duck". Daffy is evil: everything we don't want to be, but still are. Lola is more like Bugs in that she is as kind as he is and she is never for the wrong cause, unlike Daffy. I guess to the casual observer, Lola and Daffy seem alike, but to anyone who really studies and knows them, Daffy is evil, Lola is just crazy(more like crazy about Bugs, but that's irrelevant.)Lola's life is a constant search for love. She wants to be loved, desperately. Let me tell you a story. A young, pretty girl named Lola has just came out from under her parent's authority. She still lives in their house, but they just aren't the same, and don't cut it, especially because she is of the age when one seeks romance. She doesn't realize she wants love, but she is still showing it instinctively. Lola ventures out one fateful day to play tennis. She is failing, as usual, and suddenly a dashing rabbit with an adorable accent comes from the other court. He expresses interest, and she is immensely flattered.They agree to a date. During the date, Lola is so taken with Bugs that she forgets even the social guidelines she goes by in her daily life(and belive me, that's not much!) She is nervous, but because she is also slightly nuts, she appears insane when nervous and by the end of the date, Bugs is annoyed and unimpressed. Lola is too in love to notice this, and in her nutty way, which I don't recommend, tries repeatedly to see him again. Bugs is understandably frightened, and his showings of dislike become more intense. Lola doesn't notice Bugs when he is showing dislike for her, but her subconscious does, and it hurts. Without knowing(or having the intellect to even ask herself why), she finds Bugs not so amazing, and goes with Pepe Le Pew. At least he showed a little affection. As expected, things don't work out, because Pepe Le Pew has no loyalty. Lola leaves him and continues her quest for love. Now note something very interesting here. Lola always goes back to Bugs, he has been hardwired into her personality now. ''Anyway, ''she finds him at a bachelor auction and, or course, uses her parent's vast reserves to buy Bugs. She takes him on a trip to Paris, and the entire time hopes Bugs will like her back. Bugs has some feelings for her, and getting her to be quiet, holds her hand and they go about the city, doing, you know, romantic things, and eventually kissing. Lola says it would have been a lot more better with talking, so Bugs drops her on the pavement. Bugs continues to be a jerk to her, not knowing what she must be feeling. Lola again finds Bugs not so amazing, and writes a list of things she would love to hear Bugs say. Bugs calls Lola and she enthusiastically answers, agreeing to whatever Bugs says. she agrees to help Daffy, whom she never really noticed before. Daffy reads her list, and(again, her subconscious noticed Bugs's actions), she goes for someone who, in her dumb mind, believes the things she wrote in her list. She then employs her regular stalking techniques on Daffy, completely forgetting Bugs as a boyfriend. He just rejected her too many times, and you know what? It hurt! She's a person too, people! Anyway, here's where it gets genius: Bugs has actually, just like his counterpart, Henry Higgins, has "grown accustomed to her face". He is surprised when she ignores him, and decides a nutty girlfriend is better than none, especially if she loves you like crazy. Bugs is determined to win her back, and tells her, "I'm your boyfriend!" Lola's hardwiring switches back on, and she forgets all about Daffy. It's like this, "Lola loves you if you love her, but evenmore so if you are Bugs." After "Double Date", they never had a real relationship problem again, and the two most loveable personalities in animation are wed not on a screen, but in spirit.